


Sex With My Ex

by MelindaWhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaWhitlock/pseuds/MelindaWhitlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just can't get his ex out of his mind. Inspired by a song by Ne-Yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With My Ex

PPOV  
I can’t believe I’m doing this again. Why the hell can I not get this girl out of my system? I do this to myself every single time I decide to go and visit Bella. I park outside of her and his house and throw my truck in park.I walk up to Bella's door and put in her special code for the alarm system.

"1378. Her lucky number and my jersey number from high school football. Bet if pretty boy knew that he would have a bitch fit." I say to myself knowing she isn't home yet. Bella and I have been broken up for about 2 years now but I still need her like I need fucking air.

I put my keys on the bar in the kitchen and go to the fridge to get a beer. I smile to myself when I see that the only beer in there is the kind that I drink, Corona. I know for a fact that Eddie won't touch the stuff and Bella doesn't drink my kind. I pull one out and pop the top off of it. I put it to my lips and take a deep pull from it.  
I hear keys turn in the lock at the front door and smile at myself again. Guess who is home from work, I think to myself. I put my beer down and walk over to where I can see the front door but she couldn’t see me.

"Why is the alarm off? I know I set it before I left this morning." I hear her ask herself. I see that her back is turned towards me and I quietly sneak up behind her. 

"I turned it off so I could come see you darlin." I whisper in her ear. She turns around quickly and looks into my eyes with surprise.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing here?" She asks me nervously. I step closer to her and run my fingers over her cheek and through her hair.

"I came for you sweetheart, you know that." I feel her shudder at my touch and her eyes start to roll back into her head. I smirk knowing I can still get this reaction out of her by the smallest of touches. She comes back to her senses and shakes her head.

"Don't you think you are being a little bold to assume I still want you?" She says, pulling away just enough to get her bearings back. 

"What's wrong, darlin? You know no one can make you feel the way I do. It's not my fault I made you set that bar high as hell cause I'm exactly what you want, what you need, after a day of dealing with all the bullshit you do at the office." I step closer to her again and whisper in her ear. “You know I can do things to you that no one else can.”

I grab her hips and bring them closer to me. I am already hard as a fucking rock knowing I can have her again. I start running my hands up and down her side over her shirt. I am standing so close to her I can actually feel her going weak in the knees from me just being here with her.I lean over and start kissing down her neck and lick her sweet spot right below her ear. The spot that always makes her lose control and bend to my will.

"Please, Peter, don't kiss me there. Please I am begging you, don’t." She begs me but tilts her head to the side to give e better access to it. She can beg all she wants, but tonight, they would fall on deaf ears.  
I bite down on her neck where it meets her shoulder and that is all it takes to get her to lose all control. She reaches up for my shirt and rips my shirt open; I can hear all the buttons hit the floor. I take off her blazer only to rip her shirt and bra in half to get them off of her quicker. She works mine off of my shoulders at the same time I get her skirt unfastened and pooling on the floor. I look at the tiny thong she has on and rip them off to only join the fucked up shirt and bra on the floor. That may leave a bruise but I could care less right now.

I spin her around and press her face first against the wall that is behind us; my hands on either side of her head. "What do you want me to do now, Kitten? Spank you, pull your hair, and make you cum so hard you black out? You want me to do all the things I know he can't do for you?" I growl into her ear. I feel her wetness run down my knee that is in between hers. She has always loved it when I talked to her like this. She looks over her shoulder and raises a perfect eyebrow at me.

"All of the above cowboy." She whimpers out. Just hearing her call me that again makes my dick twitch in want. I take my hands down from the wall and run them up her sides and into her hair again only to grab a hand full of it and lead her to the couch in the living room. I put her over my knee and feel her stiffen slightly.

"Peter wait, we can't do this! I have Edward now, I love him." She says in a voice that is clearly trying to convince herself of this more than me. I let out a small laugh and shake my head.

"I understand that Kitten, but what you need to understand is that I will get mine rather it is you or someone else. Now, lean back over my lap like a good girl." She slowly leans back over my lap. I run my hand up and down her back a few times before I run my hand over her perfect ass, calming her down almost instantly.

"I am going to ask you a few questions. Answer them right and I will go easy one you. Answer wrong and you won't sit for a week. Understand?"  
She doesn't say anything, only nobs her head. Now that is just unexceptionable. I pull my left hand back and hit her tight ass hard and her lets out a yelp.

"You need to answer me darlin'. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She whimpers. God I love it when she gets all submissive on me. My cocks get harder and I struggle to adjust with her on my lap.

"Good kitten. Now, who can get you wetter than me?" I start rubbing her lovely pink ass cheek.

"No one Sir." She answers. I smirk at her answer and smack her ass again. Not as hard as before, but hard enough to get the other cheek a lovely rose color. She moans and tries to rub her thighs together to get the friction she so desperately wants.

"Good! Now, who can do you better than me?" I continue to rubs her ass and thighs.

"No one comes close to you cowboy." I smack her ass a little harder and am rewarded with a louder moan.

"You like when I do this to you kitten? You like me being in control of your pleasure?" I ask as I run my finger in between her legs to feel how wet she is. My fingers run through her wet folds and find the little bundle of nerves. I slowly circle in and her breathe catch.

"God yes." She groans. She tries to back up into my hand but I take it away. She gives me a small whimper at the loss of my hand.

"Excellent. Now get up and take my pants off and my boots because I can't wait anymore." I finally get the words out of my mouth that I have been dyeing to say all night.

She rises up and undoes my belt and pops the bottom open easily. She reaches for my black leather cowboy boots and pulls them off, followed my jeans and boxers.

She runs her hands up my inner thigh and runs them over my hardened member. I hiss at the feeling of her hands on me again. She wraps her hand round my cock and leans forward to place a kiss on my swollen head before sucking it into her sweet, hot mouth.

"Fuck baby! That feels good." I moan to her as my hands make their way to the back of her head and take purchase of her hair,I slowly start to thrust into her mouth as far as it can go and she pumps the rest with her hand. She starts bobbing her head up and down in time with her hand.

She looks up at me through her eyelashes and hums right on my head. I quickly pull her back before I lose control. That is not how I want this night to end.

I pull her up and lay her on the couch with her legs wide open for me. I kiss all the up her legs and back down the other, missing the one place she wants me the most. I finally decide to stop teasing her and slowly lick her from opening to clit. I pull her bud into my mouth and suck gently while flicking it with my tongue. I thrust two fingers into her hot core and begin to pump in and out of her fast. I feel her walls start to flutter and play with her clit with my thumb.

“Come on kitten. Let go! I want to feel you clamp around my fingers. CUM NOW!” I growl out as she tightens around my fingers and throws her head back screaming my name. I help her come back down slowly and make a few more passes before I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside her. I kiss my way back up her body and look deep into her dark brown eyes before I push all the way into her.

She screamed out in ecstasy and ran her nails down my back. I start pounding into her hard and fast, just the way she likes it.

"Fuck Peter! Don't... Stop... Right.... OH SHIT!!" As her second orgasm crashed over her and she begins to shake.

"That's right kitten. No matter what happens. No matter whom you are with. What is MINE will always be MINE." I snarl. “And you will always be MINE Isabella."

I keep pounding into her and can feel her start to flutter around me again. I reach in between us and pinch her clit.

"OH FUCK PETER!" She screams out as he cums again. He walls clamp down and start to take me over with her. I won’t be able to hold out anymore and just let myself feel her.

"Fuck yes Isabella." I moan out as I latch onto her neck and biting down hard; marking her as mine for all to see. I ride out my own release and stop for a moment to catch my breath. I place my forehead to hers and  
look into the only women’s eyes that have ever had my heart.

"No one ever makes me cum that hard, EVER. I have to normally tone Edward out and pretend it is you." She laughs out. My ego just got a lot bigger. I smirk down at her and give her a little laugh.

I stand up and start putting on my clothes. She gives me a little whine and follows suite. Right before I leave I turn to her and say" Good luck explaining the bite mark on your neck to Eddie boy. You know where to find me if you ever want to try what we had again." I walk out the door smiling when I hear her scream something about "Fucking cowboys."

I get into my beloved F150 and pull away just as I see Edwards Volvo pull into the driveway.


End file.
